The invention relates to a package for an anchor element and a suture thread, said anchor element being able to be introduced with the suture thread into a bone for the purpose of fixing a tendon.
Anchor elements of this kind, also called suture thread anchors, are used in the medical field to ensure that tissues, mostly tendons, that have become detached from a bone can be fixed back onto the bone. For this purpose, the anchor element, into which a suture thread is threaded, is driven into the bone. The two suture thread ends are then tied onto the detached tendon and thus fix the latter back on the bone.
Different designs of anchor elements are known, for example those known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,100, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,676 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,565.
Such an anchor element generally comprises an approximately cylindrical or pin-shaped body whose outer surface is provided with barb-like projections, and, after the anchor element has been driven into the bone, the barbs prevent it from being withdrawn from said bone. These barbs can also be designed as an outer thread, depending on the technique used to insert the anchor element. One technique involves forming a bore in the bone and striking or driving the anchor element into said bore. In another technique, without provision of a bore, the anchor element is turned in the manner of a screw into the bone or spongy substance. Depending on its design, the anchor element can be made of metal material, for example titanium, but designs made of bioabsorbable materials are also known.
A common feature of all these anchor elements is that they have to be connected to a tool in order to fit them in place, either with a kind of screwdriver or what is called a driver device.
For this purpose, a recess, for example in the shape of a hexagon, is usually provided at the proximal end of the anchor element, and a correspondingly shaped tool is pushed into the recess in order to fit the anchor element into the bone.
Since anchor elements of this kind are relatively small (lengths in the range of 1 to 1.5 cm and diameters in the range of 3 to 5 mm are common), this attachment to the tool requires a certain degree of attention and dexterity.
In addition, the anchor element is engaged onto a suture thread, for which purpose the anchor element has a transverse bore in its body or has suitable suture thread eyelets at the proximal end. Passing a suture thread through such a small body also requires a certain degree of attention and dexterity.
Since both the anchor element and the suture thread remain in the body after the surgical procedure, these structural elements have to be sterile in order to avoid infections. During the actual operation, the assembly made up of tool, anchor and suture thread is made ready by a surgical assistant in most cases. To do this, as has been mentioned, the tool is pushed into the proximal end of the anchor element. The suture thread, which was either already threaded in place beforehand or has now been threaded on, is guided along the tool to the proximal end and is secured there on radially projecting pins, to ensure that the suture thread does not move around and impede the insertion procedure.
It is an object of the invention to make this preparatory work easier and also to ensure sterile handling during these maneuvers.